ThunderClan's Captive
ThunderClan's Captive A fabulous fanfiction by yours truly, Noighty Prologue "A warrior is near." - Lightningpaw Shadows whispered through the air, darkness running down three shining pelts, illuminated in glassy moonlight. A sharp breeze rustled through the leaves in what seemed like a frantic escape from the dark shades of moonhigh. The tangy scent of RiverClan drifted through the air silently, and a pale golden tom raised his head high, blue eyes locking onto the sky. "RiverClan. A warrior is near." He mumbled quickly, stopping in his tracks as the smell flew into his nose. "Smells like rotten fish." He commented, shaking his head in a loud manner. A hiss echoed through the silence as a dark tabby brushed his tail across the apprentice's muzzle. "Be quiet, he could hear us now." The she-cat snapped, turning back to glance around them protectively. "Show yourself!" She yowled into the eerie woods beyond them, tugging Lightningpaw's slim body closer to her. The other cat, a tom, snickered slightly. The she-cat shot a burning glare towards him, her eyes widening as she noticed various features to him she did not realize before. It was clear what happened, but it happened too fast for her to alert the apprentice. She parted her jaws in a screech, but she could only gasp the word "Streamrunner!" before it was too late. Lightningpaw jumped back in a flash, his nimble body crouched to the ground as he watched the cat be thrown down by a clanmate, yowling like a kit as the misty clouds around them thickened. Bramblefur flailed her claws in a messy manner, hissing and screaming as the other warrior overpowered her in an instant. Then it all went blurry for the young apprentice. A deafening screech. A laugh of evil. A sickening snap. It was all over. MEANWHILE IN LEH CAMP "So what were you saying, Amberlight?" A rather dull sandy tom was located in a dark cave, his eyes focused on a stunning amber she-cat. Amberlight twitched her tail slightly, gripping a hold onto a couple of golden petals laying down on the stone section. She sighed in a rather tired way, before turning to face the leader again. "The prophecy, of course." She mewed in an agitated way. She turned away from the leader to continue her words. "You know, thunderstorms and stuff." Her neck fur bristled at the way the leader would never pay attention. Surely Fernstar had made a wrong decision, appointing the youngest warrior to be deputy when they just finished apprenticeship a moon ago. But Fernstar didn't choose to die so.. Mysteriously. ''Amberlight sighed. "What prophecy?" The young tom stumbled slightly, tail curling over his back as he began to peek around the dimly lit den curiously. His eyes flickered towards red berries, but he restricted himself forcefully, shuffling towards the medicine cat. Amberlight hissed aggressively, lashing around to see the leader loudly. "''Storms rage in the distance as ranks grow tight, a murder to find on the darkest of nights. A fear to strike fright in any of sight, a terrible storm is coming. Lighting lashes, thunder bangs, a million things burst. For over some moons, a fright will be found on the first!" Amberlight hissed violently. The leader cowered in a corner in fear.